out of our minds
by DJ Rocca
Summary: As Jennifer kicks her medication and her Trouble returns, she begins to uncover the secrets of those around her.


**Note:** I do not own Haven or any other works by Stephen King. I'm respectfully paying my homage.  
**Timeline:** loosely after 4X02  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Summary:** As Jennifer kicks her medication and her Trouble returns, she begins to uncover the secrets of those around her.

Jennifer Mason bolted from the side of Duke Crocker, to the nearest trashcan and vomited. With a wince and guilty conscience for insisting he take her out, Nathan Wuornos stepped over and gathered her hair.

"Told you!" She choked out, voice echoing up from the can then heaved again. "The things I do for you people!"

Nathan rubbed her back, another stab of guilt hitting him, "I know, we don't deserve it."

"Yes, you do," she grumbled, body sagging against the can. "That's why I'm dealing with withdrawals and giant ass headaches, because I need to help you."

Duke moved Nathan and lifted Jennifer up into his arms. "Better and more sanitary." He told her with a grin, carrying her as if it was nothing.

"Says you."

He just laughed, "Come on, I'll bring you back to the Gull and get you all cleaned up and tucked into bed. Maybe some company to keep you warm…"

Jennifer sighed choosing to ignore his last words, "I shouldn't have ditched all my pills like that…I'm an idiot. And sadly that is not the worst of it. Someone is singing Tubthumping so loud and someone is worrying constantly over someone named Claire."

Duke stopped dead in his tracks and looked to Nathan. "Claire?" He asked, peering down at his tiny "captive".

"Yeah. I think it's Dwight. Sounds like Dwight."

Nathan arched his brows. "Why should he be worrying? We did manage to find her body before I left town…"

"Body?" Jennifer asked, drawing a sigh from Duke.

"There was this serial killed we named the Bolt Gun Killer. Turns out, was a woman named Arla whose Trouble was her own flesh fell off and she could remove others and wear them."

Jennifer gagged. "Ew."

"Yeah. Her last victim was Claire Callahan. She was the town shrink and Audrey's best friend." Then he noticed an odd look on Jennifer's face. "What?"

"He's not thinking in past tense. He's presently worried about her."

Once again the men exchanged surprised looks. "What is he thinking?"

"He was wondering how she's feeling and if he should stop and get her more pain meds."

"It sounds like we need to make a detour and check on Dwight," Duke stated as he bundled Jennifer into the backseat.

Nathan nodded, "Seems Dwight is more secretive than we thought."

—-

"That giant lives in a house this small?!" Jennifer asked while peering out the backseat window, then plopped back down. She had taken to sprawling across the benchseat, tiny body curled, trying to ease her suffering.

Duke laughed, "Yeah. Though everyone is giant compared to you. He won't leave the house. He lived here with his daughter, who shared his trouble and was killed."

"Oh my God! That's awful!" Jennifer said in such a tone they could practically hear her heart bleeding.

Nathan looked back to her. "Troubles are passed down in family lines. Most of us share our father's trouble and that isn't just a metaphor."

"Delightful. I'm going to stay in the car, my head is killing me. Dwight is there, with Claire and some other dude. I can't read, sense or hear him but I know they aren't alone. Be careful, please."

Duke leaned back and touched her face, Nathan watched as Jennifer smiled. Had someone told him that Duke Crocker could grow up and start to care selflessly about another human being, he wouldn't have believed it. Not until Jennifer came into their lives. Now when he saw them, saw how much Duke had grown, he was proud to call him friend.

The men headed to the front door and knocked. Lumbering footsteps sounded from within and Dwight appeared, looking giant as ever.

"Evening Sasquatch!" Duke chirped with a grin.

Dwight frowned, "What do you want?"

"Well that's hardly a way to greet visitors," Duke childed. "Can we come in?"

"No."

Nathan sighed, "As much as I love to see you two banter, I'm cutting to the chase. Do you know what Jennifer's trouble is? She can hear thoughts, we know you supposedly have Claire here. What's going on? We found her body, Dwight…you didn't keep it…did you?" He ignored the fact that Duke burst out laughing in disbelief at what Nathan had said.

Duke's amusement fell short when a voice called out. The voice was enough to make them stop moving and fall silent. "Let them in, Dwight."

Both men walked in, following Dwight to the living room. A tall blonde man with narrow features and lanky build sat on the couch, book in hand. He was studying them closely, watching them with an eerie look to his features. The man was not alone, however. Sitting in a recliner, body covered in a blanket, a semi-blonde Claire Callahan blinked up at them. "Hello boys, welcome home."

"Uh…how?" Duke began, to be cut off by another voice they never thought they'd hear again. Coming from the darkened hall, his face filling with joy as he laid eyes on the men. Looking worn and shaggy, the former Chief of Haven smiled slightly.

"The same way a lot of things happen, people are Troubled." Garland Wuornos stated simply.

To be continued


End file.
